Como me enamore de ti
by kimNeddy
Summary: Como me enamore de ti nos presenta una serie de momentos que no tienen un seguimiento, son momentos en los cuales Leon y Claire se enamoran hasta por fin lograr ser una pareja perfecta donde su único objetivo es conquistar aún mas sus corazones
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 pensando en ti

^^ Hola! Soy KimberNeddy y este es mi primer fic de Resident Evil, principalmente de la pareja Leon y Claire..

Espero les guste, empezaré con rango T y tal vez en un futuro sea M.

La trama se centra después de lo que paso en Degeneración.

Y si hay alguna anormalidad por ahi recuerden que es un fic n.n

Bueno espero disfruten de este cortito capitulo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo, espero su opinión que para mi es importante ya que me ayudara a a saber que tal va este loco fic... Bueno a leer ^^

Capitulo 1 pensando en ti

Eran las 11:45 p.m, la pelirroja daba los últimos arreglos al informe que enviaría a la B.S.A.A., había tenido toda la semana anterior para hacerlo, pero se le ocurrió un día antes de la fecha de entrega.

Dio un sorbo a su taza aumeante de café, definitivamente amaba su nueva cafetera, se la había regalado su hermano, diciéndole que ese tipo de aparatos siempre hacían el hogar a un mas placentero y vaya que tenia razón.

sus ojos cambiaron del monitor hacia la ventana que tenia como paisaje un cielo obscuro y una intensa luna blanca.

Se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia ese gran cristal, preguntándose ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en el?.

¿en que momento fue que paso?, Tan solo quería saber que era todo esto que estaba sintiendo.

.

.

.

- Dime que te pareció la noticia?

- Creo que ya era justo

- lose! Y en verdad siento llamarte a esta hora pero había olvidado por completo que mañana empezarían tus vacaciones...

- gracias! al menos no me veré como un idiota parandome en las oficinas del presidente en mi primer día de vacaciones

- de acuerdo eso si que seria malo, pero en fin... disfruta de ellas

- claro mañana ocupare todo el día pensando en lo que haré, gracias a que alguien no me aviso con anticipación.

- ya dije que lo sentía y sera mejor que cuelgue antes de que te pongas de mal humor y me lo heches en cara por mucho tiempo

- aunque si quieres tu podrías empezar por hacer buenas mis vacaciones

- descansa Leon

- esta bien Hunnigan.

El rubio cenizo colgó la llamada y puso el celular en la mesita del centro color café, se acomodo aun más en el sofá y cerro los ojos pensando en esa hermosa mujer, haciendo que automáticamente se le dibujara una sonrisa en los labios, para después darse paso a un magnífico sueño.

.

.

.

El informe estaba terminado, mañana lo enviaría a primera hora a Chris, lo guardo y cerro la portátil, se dirigió directo a la cama esperando a que el sueño pronto llegara, claro que no iba a ser posible, si no se hubiera tomado todas esas tazas de café... miro el despertador marcando las 12:10 a. Y ahí estaba ese hombre llegó a invadir su mente de nuevo, pensar tanto en el ya no era normal.

-vaya! sera una noche larga

Tal vez un poco de musica podría ayudar, saco su ipod y se coloco los audífonos, reproduciendo every rose has thorn, una canción que amaba tanto...

Si estaba funcionando el sueño invadía cada vez mas a Claire, para después escuchar un gruñido en su estomago, que noche!.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, lamento si es bastante corto pero es por el bien de la historia n.n

Y también espero que les haya gustado, criticas a favor o en contra son bien recibidas... Su opinión es muy importante para mi n.n sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Interrogatorios y el refresco de naranja

hola chi s de fanfict^^ aqui el segundo capitulo espero ir actualizando seguido y también espero que les guste como yo al escribirlo, si hay alguna arnomalidad no duden en decirme y yo tratare de explicar lo mejor que se pueda

Gracias por su reviws

Gracias por leer esta historia

Bueno a leer n.n

Leon S Kennedy, Claire Redfield y otros personajes pertenecen a Resident Evil y este pertenece a Capcom.

PD. Este fic se basa después de lo ocurrido en Degeneración, pero Sherry y Jake en esta historia ya se conocen, así tambien como las edades varian en lo que fue Degeneración a Re6 y obviamente los acontecimientos de Re6 no van a pasar en este fic

Capitulo 2 Interrogatorios y el refresco de naranja

-¡Enserio! estoy segura que si Claire

-pero ¿no entiendo porque?, Leon y yo no...

-deja de negar lo que es demasiado evidente, esta mas que claro que tu le gustas... Y obvio a ti te gusta él

-Leon y yo ¡solo somos amigos! además ya tiene una semana que no he hablado con él

-eso es porque Leon fue enviado a una misión y ¡lo sabes! yo te lo dije

-lo que dices no tiene sentido Sherry, el y yo somos como polos opuestos

-y tu sabes lo que eso significa... Polos opuestos se ¡ATRAEN!.

- ¿que es lo que se atrae? - pregunto una voz detrás de las dos chicas que conversaban en los pasillos de la B.S.A.A.

-Becca hola! - dijo la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo

-me alegra tanto verte Sherry

-si, me da mucho gusto poder venir de visita a la B.S.A.A., por fin pude tener un día de descanso en la DSO

-es un gusto verte por aqu, eres parte de la familia

-gracias para mi es un honor, pero que bueno que llegaste quería saber que opinas de que Cla...

Pero Sherry fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-que Jake y Sherry se ATRAEN aunque lo nieguen

-que? No claro que no, yo... - decía muy apenada - Además de eso no estábamos hab...

-no tiene porque darte pena, la verdad yo estaba igual que tu y ahora llevo 5 años de noviasgo con Koen

-pero...

-vez Sherry que no te de pena admitirlo

- y por cierto como vas tu Claire algún galán?

- si Claire cuentanos - decía Sherry en forma maliciosa

- bueno yo - Claire miraba a todas partes tratando de buscar una salida, hasta que vio a lo lejos a su hermano

-me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero Chris quería verme y ya saben como es el con eso de impuntualidad, bueno chicas luego nos vemos

Claire apresuro el paso y suspiro aliviada por haberse escapado de la platica o mas bien el interrogatorio de Sherry.

Entro a su oficina y se recargo contra la puerta, pensando en las palabras de Sherry y además de que tenia razón... Polos opuestos se atraen,

La puerta sonó haciendo que brincara del susto

La pelirroja abrio rápidamente la puerta dejando entrar a chris.

- Claire tenemos buenas noticias, nos han informado que la DSO ha llegado al país y no encontraron ninguna amenaza biológica en Tokio.

- Son excelentes noticias!

- así es Claire todo es completamente normal.

Era una gran noticia, ya que umbrella no había hecho otro desastre, además eso significaba que Leon estaba de vuelta.

Claire por fin había llegado a su hogar para después darse una ducha.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero en su despensa solo había galletas, helados y chocolates.

- debería dejar de comprar tantas golosinas y sera mejor que baya por algo nutritivo para comer.

Ya había obscurecido, el aire era frió pero soportable, caminaba tranquilamente, su celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de texto de Sherry.

"La próxima vez no te escaparas de mi Claire!

Te quiero".

Claire sonrió Al ver el mesaje e iba caminando con la mirada fija en el celular y sin prestar mucha atención al camino, se estampo con algo o mas bien alguien...

- lo siento yo no... Leon?

- Claire me alegra verte de nuevo

Y ahí estaba ese rubio que cada noche iba a visitar sus pensamientos.

- si que sorpresa que haces por aquí?

- bueno acabo de llegar al país y en mi nevera solo había un cartón de leche

La pelirroja rió por el comentario de Leon

- y tu Claire?

- yo algo similar a tu caso

-así?

Leon alzo la ceja ante la respuesta de Claire

- en mi Cosina solo había helado y galletas

- bueno que te parece si te invito a cenar?

- pero...

León puso carita de perrito suplicante

- de acuerdo vamos

Dijo finalmente la pelirroja con ternura por la expresión del rubio.

Que es esta extraña sensación que sentía, nervios acaso? Así se había sentido en todo el camino hacia el restaurante, y como es que pasaron de pelear contra zombis a cenar juntos?

- tierra llamando a Claire

- lo siento me desconecte por un instante

- preguntaba si te había gustado la cena?

- si, estuvo deliciosa hace mucho que no probaba algo tan bueno

- me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad yo también disfrute mucho de esta cena.

Leon miro fijamente los ojos de Claire eran tan azules como el cielo.

- eres tan hermosa dijo en un susurro, el cual la pelirroja pudo oír claramente, poniendose instantáneamente roja

¿acaso leon le había dicho que era hermosa?.

Tan solo de pensarlo se había puesto muy nerviosa tanto que hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano y tiro el vaso de refresco, ENSIMA DE LEON!.

- lo siento tanto - rápidamente Claire se levanto y fue por servilletas dandoselas para que se limpiara.

- en verdad lo siento...

- no pasa nada Claire, voy a llenar tu vaso

La chica miraba a Leon dirigiéndose hacia la máquina de refrescos, en verdad se sentía muy apenada por haberle tirado la bebida sabor naranja al rubio, pero mas aun por lo que había hecho que lo tirara.


End file.
